


the avenging life at hogwarts

by firefly_madness



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly_madness/pseuds/firefly_madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is going to be the life of the avengers at hogwarts i hope to give everyone in this story equal  story time</p>
            </blockquote>





	the avenging life at hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first work i have ever made and i really hope you like it

Tony sat at the Gryffindor table as he waited for his friends to arrive. He had seared for Steve and Thor in the train bud he somehow could not find them. They were probably in the other part of the train with the other third years. The train was already almost full when Tony got on. Tony was a second year bud he had made close friends with the two third year students. Finally Tony got a glimpse of the two guys arriving.

Thor looked at Tony with a big grin - Ah stark.

Tony looked at the two guys angy - Where the hell were you guys 

Steve sat down next to him - Sorry Tony everything was full so we had to sit with the other third year students.

Thor sat down at the other side of the table Tony looked annoyed bud did not say anything because he heard professor Megonigal ask for silence, the first year students were about to be sorted.

———

Clint walked up the big stairs towards the great hall for the first time next to his best friend Natasha. He looked at her richt before the big doors opened. Natasha and him had met in school when they were only 8 years old. Natasha had moved in from Russia and they had bonded over the strange things that kept happening to the both of them. Then somewhere in the summer when Clint was hanging at Natasha’s they both got an owl with the letter and now suddenly they were at a school for wizards.

Bruce already knew he was going to the school sins he was little his parents were both wizards and Bruce had already had his first floated a flower when he was about 4 years old for him the school was not that weird bud it was still very scary to be a first year old he already kinda knew in witch house he would be in he was smart enough to figure that out Ravenclaw he thought he was always the smartest of the family

———

The big door to the main hall opened the first years slowly stepped through most of them quickly distracted by the ceiling and the floating candles wide eyed the students came to a stop at before the stairs they looked at the sorting hat that had started to sing 

After the hat stopped singing the sorting begun. Clint knew he was going to be one of the first to get sorted and his friend was going to have to wait long time.

Banner Bruce, Bruce walked up to the hat and he did not have to wait long.

-Smart veery smart and great wit I know were you will fit RAVENCLAW 

Bruce smiled a little knowing he was richt. He walked to the loudly cheating tablel and sat down he was padded on the back a few times, he was the first person sorted into Ravanclaw.

Barton clint, Clint took a deep breath and looked at Natasha one last time she smiled at him and whispered go. Clint moved up to the chair and the hat was put on his head. 

-Brave and Loyal very loyal you are going to be HUFFLEPUFF. 

Loud cheering came from the hufflepuffs and witch Clint was grateful for he had forgotten were the hufflepuff table was. Natasha looked at Clint and smiled she knew she was going to have to wait a long time. She looked back to the sorting hat it had just sorted another girl into gryffindor. 

Time did not fly for Natasha she had gotten bored very quickly but the time was almost there one more kid and then it would be Natasha’s turn. Ravenclaw loud cheering and then Romanov Natasha. Natasha walked up to the chair with a still bored looking face she sat down and the hat was put on her head. 

\- Ah i see great wit in you and you are very cunning also brave you wil do gray in most houses but i think it will be SLYTHERIN 

Once again there was loud cheering coming from the Slytherin table Natasha walked to the tables and sat down next to a boy with long black hair.

———

Five more kids had been sorted and the feast had begun.Thor was happily nomming on a piece of chicken not even considering using his knife of fork. 

Why don’t we have a feast every day? he asks with his mouth full

Steve looks at him and laughs at the sight of him eating - You know we got to eat healthy eating like this every day only gets you slow and fat.

Thor wiped his face - It was a rhetorical question.

Steve looked at Tony who was tinkering with something that looked like a glove - You really should eat something Tony…What are you making there anyway

Tony looked up -It is part of a suit of armor i am making see figured out hou to use technology and add magic to make it shoot out beams. He proudly held up the hand.

Tony was a half blood his father was a muggle and his mother a wizard and he had always been interesting in combing magic with technology. 

-You should not be working on that wile eating… And at least eat something. 

Tony put down the hand next to him - Fine i was getting hungry anyway 

He got some of the potatoes and chicken and put it on his plate.

Thor looked at him smiling brightly - Better eat fast dessert is about to start if i am not mistaken.

He was not wrong Tony had just eaten one potato and everything on his plate disappears and was replaced by delicious desserts like pie and ice cream.  
———

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to make at least a whole year maybe more i don't know yet i might not do anything with this after posting this chapter


End file.
